


Mission Abort

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, YuDo are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Doyoung and Yuta have a mission: To break Taeyong and Jaehyun apart.





	1. Mission 1: Introduce Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to post this story since January 5 but my lazy hands stopped me.  
> Since today is Doyoung's birthday, I'll start making this on this very special day.  
> Have fun and please forgive my shitty writing skills!

 

"Why out of all people in the world, he fell in love with Taeyong?" Doyoung's eyes followed the couple who's feeding each other with food from their lunch boxes. He bit harshly on his home made sandwiches while muttering his hatred on the brunette good looking asshole who only has the looks (That's what Doyoung's mind says).

"Bitch.. I feel you. That Jung fucking Jaehyun stole the man of my dreams." Yuta grabbed his cup and took a sip on his pink milk. "That whitey isn't that much better than me. He's just a plain basketball captain of our school and nothing else."

"You're the soccer team captain. You ain't different from him." Says Ten who joined the two who are bitterly watching the couple. Yuta rolled his eyes on the Thai's comment and continued to sip on his pink milk. The three of them stayed silent for awhile and just watched the new couple being lovey dovey.

"I wonder who's top between them.." Ten mumbled and both Yuta and Doyoung looked at him in disbelief.

"It's Taeyong, of course."

"It's Jaehyun."

"What? No! Jaehyun is a bottom. Taeyong is the top one."

"Hell no! My Jaehyun is too masculine for him to be a bottom!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU UGLY BOTTOMS! Both of them haven't fucked yet! And did you even wished to give up their virginity to each other?" Ten slapped both Yuta and Doyoung's nape. "Instead of muttering bitter words while watching the two, why don't you start changing yourselves and become attractive bitches? You never know that you two might break the new couple apart." Both of them looked at Ten and realized that he's actually right.

"Lets make a mission then.." Doyoung started.

"Let's break them up." Yuta ended.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuta was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt as he entered the dance room where the dancing team is practicing. Yuta is a new student in this school and he definitely doesn't have any clubs to join and this is the best club that he chose. Well, not only because he loves dancing, he has a _mission_ that he needs to succeed.

When Taeyong, the dance team leader felt someone came inside, he stopped the music and looked at the Japanese boy.

"How can I help you?" Taeyong asked the Japanese in his best manners.

"I wanna join the dancing team."

"Oh, great! Can you show us some moves?" Taeyong said and Yuta gulped due to nervousness. _You can do it, Yu. You need to show him that you're good._ He thought to himself and walked to the middle where everyone can watch him.

Taeyong played a foreign music and Yuta's body instantly moved against it. Yuta's moves were good and fluid making Taeyong's eyes focus on his hips. The way those hips moves so good and even thrust so hard making Yuta looked so sexy.

As the music stopped, everyone clapped at the moves that the Japanese had shown. Taeyong's eyes still not leaving the other's hips until he was snapped into reality and embarass himself in front of the boy. "You're pretty impressive. I must say that the team like your moves. You're in, I guess." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Yuta couldn't help but smile at the leader's statement. Everyone gathered around Yuta and gave him a hi-five.

"Welcome to the team!" The youngest named Jisung said.

"Thank you."

"Uhm.. What is your name, though?" Taeyong walked at his side. Yuta swore that his heart starts beating so loud, afraid that Taeyong might hear it.

Yuta's eyes laid on Taeyong from the very first day of school. He just saw how perfectly good looking he is and he instantly fell in love. He couldn't take his eyes away from him whenever they eat at the cafeteria.

"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." He answered, showing the best healing smile he could ever give to him.

"Oh, so you're Japanese? " He giggled and this made Yuta want to squish the boy in front of him.

"...I'm Lee Taeyong. You can just call me Taeyong." _I know. That's the reason why I'm here._

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Enjoy practicing here. I'll just go get some water." Taeyong excused himself and went to the cafeteria to buy some water for the team. Yuta sighed in relief that he finally became a member and the first part of the mission is a huge success.

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung is currently typing on his laptop when the Thai entered the room. Ten obviously is here just to annoy him whenever he wanted to have some peace and do his work as the chief editor of the campus' article.

"What do you want, Chittaphon?" He asked in his most annoyed tone of voice.

"Do you know that Jaehyun has a practice today?"

"I know. Why?"

"And the team are going to compete on the National Commission on Training. I think you need to put this on your sports column." Ten took a sip on his pink milk while he settled his butt on the table where Doyoung is working.

"When is the game?"

"I think next week. I don't know. Why don't you ask him instead?"

"You know that I can't do that!"

"Oh come on! Yuta is already part of the dance team and his mission is starting now. Why can't you do it too? You've known him for who knows how long and you're just here, burying your face on your laptop!" Doyoung looked at him and back at the laptop. He do know Jaehyun when the basketball captain was still in middle school. Although Jaehyun is a year younger than him, he always see him on their old school, playing basketball.

"Is he still on the court?" Doyoung asked and Ten just nodded. He shut his laptop off, picked his DSLR camera and stormed out of the room. Ten smirked at the sudden action of his friend and continued to sip on his pink milk.

"Young love. What does this Yuta bitch is doing right now?" He muttered to himself and pulled his cellphone out.

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung didn't ran but he walked faster than he had ever imagined until he finally reached his destination. He thanked all the Gods out there when he saw Jaehyun still playing with his teammates. He put his camera into place and took a shot on Jaehyun's perfect face.

One shot. He was about to throw the ball on the basket.

Two shot. The ball entered the basket and Jaehyun smiled at his success.

Three shot. He turned around and smiled even more then waved.

 _What the hell is Lee Taeyong doing here?_ He asked himself and put his camera down. Doyoung frowned and sighed deep again. This is the fifth time that Taeyong always ruin everything. His chances for Jaehyun is getting smaller and he couldn't even bring himself to push his love for the boy again.

"Doyoung hyung!"

He was about to leave when he heard someone call him, making the basketball team (including Jaehyun.. and Taeyong) looked at him. He swore that when they're alone, he'll just strangle this boy's neck to death.

Donghyuck was running towards him with a laptop on his arms and chest. Not only a laptop but that is his laptop.

"What is it now?" He asked annoyingly and Donghyuck looked at him with his guilty eyes.

"Ten hyung.."

"What?"

"He accidentally spilled your laptop with pink milk."

"That fucker!" He muttered under his breath, constantly reminding him that he's still inside the court, basketball team's eyes were all on him. He then went out of the said place and looked for the Thai who destroyed his poor laptop.

"I'm going to kill you, Chittaphon!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he goes out after beating Ten, he went back to the court and wanted to curse the Thai again for ruining another moment with Jaehyun. He just saw no one and probably taking a shower inside. He just stayed there, trying so hard to fix his laptop and muttering swear words more until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. 

"What!?" He asked in annoyed tone and was taken aback when he saw Jaehyun looking at him worriedly. 

"Are you okay?" He asked the bunny looking boy in front of him and looked at the destroyed laptop. 

Doyoung sighed and nervously bit his lip. "I was actually working for my newest article but then this friend of mine decided to spill his pink milk on my laptop." 

"Oh, I'm sorry for that. But.. hey! You are the chief editor of the campus article?" 

"Uhmm.. Yes I am." Doyoung answered shyly. Jaehyun smiled as he finally met the editor and offered him a hand to shake. 

"I'm Jung Jaehyun. I'm actually a big fan of your works." Jaehyun said and his dimples were distracting Doyoung. _If only I can kiss those dimples._

"Uhm.. Hello?" He snapped out by Jaehyun and he felt embarassed after zoning out. "I'm Kim Doyoung."

"Nice to meet you, Doyoung-ssi. If you want to, you can use my laptop. I can't miss to read your articles." Jaehyun offered and Doyoung shook his head in disagreement. 

"Oh, No! I can't use that. It's yours."

"No. I insist. You can take it back tomorrow or any other day. You can just meet me here anytime." He said as he give his laptop to Doyoung. 

The bunny looking editor couldn't help but to blush when Jaehyun waved at him to say goodbye. He looked at the silver laptop and hugged it on his chest as he let out a high pitched squeal making the other players look at him weirdly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Mission 2: Let Him Know You Exists

 

Yuta is ~~walking~~... no running hell to his room as he heard the school bell rang. He knew he's fucked up when the door will close after a minute since the next teacher is a horrible one. We say, she's incredibly horrible as she always send her students to the Principal's office whenever they are late or being bitchy inside the class. That's one more reason to hate Physics out of all the subjects.

 

Luckily, he managed to slip inside the classroom without Ms. Terror punishing the class yet. He panted so hard and wiped his sweat from his forehead as he picked up his Physics book and turned to page 11.

 

**Buoyancy.**

 

Great topic.

_Indeed._

 

He sighed and picked his highlighter up to mark down some important notes about the topic. He managed to read three paragraphs when Ms. Kim, AKA Ms. Terror entered the class with her most stoic face. She put down all of her things on the table and wrote down the topic that she assigned to read on the black board.

 

**Buoyancy.**

 

"Is there any of you who can explain what this word on the board means?" She asked and no one seemed to raised their hands. She scanned on each of her students' faces and she looked at the back and spotted someone. "Mr. Lee?" Yuta sat frozen on his seat as he heard the familiar voice.

Lee Taeyong is his classmate in this class? Holy shit. How come he didn't know anything about this?

"Buoyancy? Is that something has to do with physics?" Everyone laughed at his answer including Taeyong himself. He knew that his answer is wrong but he just wanted to piss his favorite teacher off. Ms. Kim frowned and let Taeyong stand up for the rest of the hour.

 

"You're only allowed to sit down if someone saved you."

 

Yuta felt sorry to his crush and raised his hands up to save him. Ms. Kim turned to look at Yuta and asked him to stand up. He confidently straighten his uniform and cleared his throat.

"Any object, wholly or partially immersed in a fluid, is buoyed up by a force equal to the weight of the fluid displaced by the object... That is buoyancy." Ms. Kim couldn't help but to smile (for the first time) and clapped her hands. Everyone looked at Yuta in disbelief as he just answered the question like straight out from the textbook. Even Yuta himself was shocked. He never really thought that he could answer that quite well.

 

"Very good, Mr. Nakamoto! You just explain the main Principle of Buoyancy by Archimedes! You may now take your sit.. You too, Mr. Lee." Both Taeyong and Yuta sat on their respective seats. Taeyong, as usual, didn't even listened a bit while Yuta tried so hard to listen and understand but Lee Taeyong is distracting him.

 

_How hot can he be?_

 

 

 

 

 

"John, John, Johnny!" Ten called his boyfriend flirtatiously as he wiggled his fingers as if he's seducing him. Doyoung rolled his eyes over what this Thai idiot is doing and took a sip on his iced coffee while working on his article with Jaehyun's laptop.

"Yes dear honey?" Doyoung almost puke at the call name and closed the laptop to prevent it from getting wet from his upcoming spit (in case Ten fires back).

"Hello Bitches!" Doyoung doesn't know if he wants to thank Yuta for saving him from the future porn or curse him when he saw the look that Yuta is giving him after he saw the "Jaehyun" name engraved on the laptop case.

Ten and Johnny stopped flirting when they finally saw Yuta coming towards their table. Ten gave a meaningful smirk to the older when he learned what happened inside the Physics class.

"I didn't know you're kind of a hero, Nakamoto!"

"Shut up, Chittaphon. How did you know that?"

"I'm your seatmate, Yuta." Johnny answered and felt offended when his own seatmate didn't even knew he exist.

"Really?"

"Well, all of your attention is on Taeyong. Of course you can't see me."

"I didn't know Taeyong also came into that class." Yuta finally took a seat and opened the bento lunch box he made early this morning.

"That's because that is the first time he attended that class. He always ditch that class and we're really surprised that he's there." Johnny intertwined his hand on Ten's and kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand.

"Oh." Yuta only said but his mind is full of "Why's and How's" that he really need to know an answer. He doesn't want to think about it now since the next class will start after five minutes. He couldn't afford to get late to his most favorite subject... physical education.

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung is finally typing the last paragraph of his article when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back and saw two dimples showing on his angelic face. Doyoung felt his heart skip a beat again and smiled back at the guy who lent his laptop for him.

"So.. is there any progress?" Jaehyun asked as he sat beside him. Doyoung swore that one more move from Jaehyun, he will explode like a bomb.

"T-there is.. I m-mean.. It's a-almost over." Doyoung wanted to slap himself as he keeps on stuttering. _This wasn't a good idea._

"Can I be the first one to read it?" Jaehyun's face moved closer to his and Doyoung wanted to pee. He just controlled it since he doesn't want to let his crush see his pants getting wet just because of him. That would be weird.

"W-why?"

"Well.. that serves as your payment." Doyoung blinks and Jaehyun was showing his cutest smile ever. He wanted to touch those cheeks and squish it tight until it turns red. Only if he can do that.

"O-okay.." He shifted away from Jaehyun and let him take his laptop to read the article. He felt embarassed as he remembered that the topic that he chose is the basketball team which is led by Jaehyun, himself.

Jaehyun couldn't hide his amusement when he just read how much Doyoung adores watching basketball even though he doesn't want to play that sport.

 

_Shimmy shimmy Ko Ko Bop_

 

The moment was destroyed when his phone suddenly rang. Doyoung felt so embarassed to his ringtone as he immediately excused himself from Jaehyun to answer it.

 

 

"Hello?"

"Dons"

"Damn you, Yuta! I'm with Jaehyun!"

"Oh... use protection. I placed it inside your wallet."

"What the fuck?"

"Bye!"

"Bitch!"

 

 

He then goes back to Jaehyun who's still repeating to read the article. Doyoung tapped his shoulder and showed his rare smile.

"Thanks for lending your laptop. You can take it now. I'm done." Doyoung said as he copied the file to his flash drive. After transferring some files, he shut the system off and gave it to the owner.

"You're always welcome, Doyoung hyung. You can borrow it always. Anytime you want." He said and also stood up from where he is sitting. He then leaned on Doyoung and whispered to his ears. "I also like Exo."

Doyoung wanted to jump in joy but as if on cue, Taeyong saw Jaehyun and went towards him. Doyoung, on the other hand, is slowly killing the dance team leader in his mind. _Sorry Yuta but I want this man to be killed right now._ He thought and faked smiled to him.

"I better get going. Thank you, again!" Doyoung said as he gather his things up to leave. Jaehyun helped him to fix it but only got stopped by Taeyong who pulled him to eat with him outside the school.

 

 

Doyoung plotted plans on killing Taeyong instead of breaking them apart.

 

 

Of course, he's just joking but... he did planned just in case.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I actually love Physics. Ms. Terror just reminds me of my old Physics teacher from high school. She's really a terror. -___-
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the positive comments for this story and of course for the kudos! I appreciate it a lot!
> 
> Let's talk more on Twitter? Shall we?
> 
> I'm @prostaet (okay... I wanted to laugh so hard since I've been promoting this username for who knows how long). I'm going to tell the reason why I chose that username on the next chapter. :)


	3. Mission 3: Spend Some Time With Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month where I last updated this one. Since I'm thirsty for some Yutae and Dojae.. Gonna update this now. :)

Yuta was sitting on the floor, wiping every sweat from his face and neck. He felt so exhausted after two rounds of dancing that Taeyong had choreographed for the upcoming Mr. and Ms. NCT University. They were told by the campus admin that they need to perform on the pageant night which will happen next week. Panic came to Taeyong's mind that he held a long meeting that day and made a choreo in just one night.  


Being a talented dancer he is, Taeyong successfully finished making the choreography after six hours. But it is really visible in his eyes that he hadn't sleep that much yet. Yuta is very concerned that he always watches every move that his crush is doing. Not that he's stalking him, he's just very concerned.

"Okay.. break is over. From the top!" Taeyong clapped his hands and went to the middle of the studio. Yuta let out a sigh again and stands up to follow the team's leader's moves.

 

Doyoung was walking on the hallway when he saw a little crowd gathering in front of the bulletin board. Being a nosy person he is, he took a peek on what's going on.

"The campus admin already posted the contestants from each department." Said the young Chinese guy with braces.

"And our department's representative is a nice choice." Added by the blue haired fluffy boy. In Doyoung's mind, he reminds him of Sadness from Inside Out.

"Yeah... Jaehyun is such a strong contender and I know he'll win this one." Doyoung's ears perked up when he heard the name of his one and only crush. He looked at the one who said it and saw Ten looking at him with his knowing eyes. Doyoung couldn't help but to roll his huge eyes and ignore the Thai male. He was about to walk out when he heard Johnny.

"And he's going to be partnered with Joy. She's so lucky." Doyoung had enough. He quickly went to the basketball court and tried to find Jaehyun. Unfortunately, his team mates were there but he's nowhere to be seen. They said that he's still in the meeting with the campus admin for the upcoming pageant. Doyoung then walked out the court and decided to wait outside the office of the campus admin.

 

"Can we take a little rest first?" That Jeno boy said as he lied on the floor, panting. After three straight hours of practicing, they're still on the first part of the dance. There's still more moves that they need to learn but it's too difficult to learn in just one day mostly when you have other things to worry about.

"After that, we'll try again from the top." Said Taeyong who grabbed his towel and wiped his face from sweat. "We need to finish at least the middle part."

"But we have exams tomorrow, hyung. We still need to study." Jaemin said as he gives the excess water to his best friend and classmate, Jeno. Yuta can see the frown forming from Taeyong's forehead and he knew that this is bad. Yuta then stood up from where he is sitting and faced his team mates.

"Uhm.. this is actually my first time to speak up like this since I'm new but the kids are right, Taeyong. We need some rest since our minds and bodies are all tired now that it can't function properly to memorize all the steps. We can do it tomorrow with more energy and believe me, we can finish learning it in just one day." Taeyong looked at him then at his team who were all agreeing to Yuta. He took a deep sigh, nodded his head and stood up from the floor.

"Lets meet again tomorrow at the same time. Okay? No late comers please?"

Everybody cheered up and picked their own clothes to take a shower and dress up. Yuta and Taeyong stayed inside which made Taeyong curious.

"Why are you still here?"

"Cause I know that you'll practice again. You need to rest too, you know. You just finished the choreo last night without any sleep. If you won't stop that, you'll faint tomorrow." Yuta said while fixing his things inside his bag. Taeyong doesn't even make a move and he's just sitting on the floor with the mirror behind him.

"I can handle myself, Yuta. I still have more things to do." Taeyong answered lazily. "I still need to buy our costumes and we only have five days left."

"You can't just do all the work. We're a team, right?"

"But.."

"No buts. Just let us do the buying and have some rest. You're our only pillar." Taeyong, for the first time, smiled that day. Yuta took the moment to count every teeth Taeyong showed. He loves to see him smile most especially if he's the reason why.

"Still.. I need to be there to know what colors matches everyone." Taeyong is just too stubborn to give in. Yuta gave up persuading his crush to take a rest but he knew that this is one great time to do his third mission.

"Then, lets go buy them tomorrow after practice."

"It's a deal."

 

"Oh.. Doyoung hyung! What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked when he saw the familiar bunny face sitting outside the office. Doyoung wanted to slap himself after realizing what he had done. He's not that desperate to see Jaehyun, right? Or maybe he is but he didn't need to show it to the younger. Doyoung stood up awkwardly and gave the younger a small wave before answering him.

"I'm.. just... I need your laptop." Again, Doyoung should have punched himself instead of slapping. That's a lame excuse but he wished that it would work. "I need to write another article for the upcoming pageant night."

"Oh.. you're going to make another article with me in it?" Jaehyun asked excitingly and Doyoung feels like he want to clap his hands and jump in front of him but he just keep himself calm.

"What do you mean you're in it?" Doyoung asked, pretending that he still doesn't know about the contestants. "Are you joining the contest?"

"You don't know that I'm the department's contender? Why are you here then?" Doyoung regret that he didn't punched himself right now. He's so dumb that needs to jump off the cliff.

"Oh.. it's just your team mates told me that you're here. I didn't know that you're part of it. Hehe. Sorry." Doyoung lied weakly and couldn't believe that Jaehyun bought it.

"Well, lets go at the cafe. I need your opinions on what talent I should show on the pageant." Doyoung hid a successful smile.

 

 

The next day, Yuta was happily skipping his feet towards the meeting place when he heard someone rapping inside. He slowly opened the door and saw Taeyong holding a water bottle in his hand like a microphone and rapping through the beat. Yuta wanted to chuckle but he couldn't risk to be seen by Taeyong most especially that he wanted to watch more of it.

"Hey!" Yuta swore when the kid named Donghyuck (who's such a little shit for Yuta's liking) poked his sides. Yuta quickly closed the door so that Taeyong wouldn't know that it's him who swore and ruin his alone time. Yuta turned around and pulled the kid's arm away from the room and hid on the other side of the building.

"What are you doing though?"

"Thinking on how to kill you right now." Yuta panted so heart and clutched his hand on his chest. Donghyuck found everything amusing most especially when he saw someone suffering because of their idiocity.

"You're stalking Taeyong hyung, aren't you?" Yuta wants to wipe that smirk off the younger's face. He shook his head aggressively but the kid just laughed at the other's denial.

"Well.. whatever you say. Good luck then." He chirped and left the Japanese alone."

"I swear to god.. you're gonna get beaten up someday."

When Yuta decided to go back at the room, he saw Taeyong drinking the bottle he's been holding earlier. He swore that he never seen anyone drink that bottle so hot while being covered in sweat and damp shirt.

"Oh.. you're kinda early." Taeyong said after closing the cap of the bottle.

"Same goes to you." Taeyong chuckled and sat in front of Yuta who's preparing his training clothes on the seat. Yuta tried his best not to look at the other. He failed so many times since Taeyong was literally staring right in front of him.

"You know.. you're handsome, Yuta. You look like straight from the manga that I'm just reading early this morning." Taeyong commented tilted his head to see more of Yuta's features. Yuta tries to look away again so that Taeyong won't notice the forming red tint on his cheeks.

"Says the anime character himself." Yuta mumbled soflty that Taeyong, thankfully, didn't heard well.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing.. lets just go back to practice." He stood up and went to the dressing room to change his clothes.

"What the hell just happened?" Yuta asked himself as he squealed quietly behind the locked door.

The hours passed by so quickly. It's already three in the afternoon when they decided to wrap up. Yuta was indeed right with his predictions that they will finally learn the choreography in just one day. All thanks to him, who keeps on helping Taeyong to lead the team.

All of them were already dressed up and ready to leave when Yuta asked Jaemin and Jeno to come with them on buying the costumes. The two gladly agreed and waited for Taeyong to come out.

They were waiting for almost thirty minutes when a very handsome (boyfriend material in Yuta's mind), fresh looking Taeyong came out from the room, Yuta's mouth dropped. He almost drool at the perfect human being in front of him.

"Lets go?"

After carefully choosing the materials, walking around the mall back and forth, they finally bought the costumes they needed. It's already six thirty in the evening and everyone feels so tired and hungry. They ended up in a fast food chain, foods being bought by Taeyong as a thank you treat.

Jeno was happily munching the chicken leg where Jaemin is asking his best friend to slow down. Taeyong and Yuta chuckled at the cuteness and closeness of the two. Yuta then glanced a little to Taeyong just to see him laughing. He never thought that he will have a beautiful day like this with him and he felt so satisfied that he's slowly succeeding his mission.

"You know, you both looked so good together." Taeyong commented at the two and both of them blushed hard. _You and I both looked good together too._ Yuta thought to himself and day dreams of him and Taeyong together, holding each other's hands.

"Right.. Yuta?" Yuta woke up to reality when he felt Taeyong poked his arm.

"Huh?.. oh yeah.. right." The three laughed at Yuta's expression.

"What's wrong, Yuta hyung? You seems so out of this world." Jaemin commented and elbowed his best friend with a laugh. Taeyong looked at him too, but with a woried face that made Yuta blushed even more.

"I'm just sleepy.. I guess."

"Well.. should we go home now? It's getting too late anyways." Taeyong asked and the two answered yes simoultaneously. "Where do you live, Yuta?" Taeyong asked and took a sip on his drink.

"I'm living on the apartment near the school's gate."

"Oh, really? I live nearby too. Maybe we can walk home together." Taeyong suggested and stood up to put his jacket on.

"Yeah.. sure." Yuta said weakly and blushed even more. This time, it didn't go unnoticed by Jaemin that the kid just gave him the look. _I swear two kids already knew my biggest secret, what the fuck.. Yuta?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading! Don't forget to comments and leave some kudos. Okay?  
> Thank you guys! <3


	4. Mission 4: Getting To Know Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can think is that this fic should've been updated since April 1. It's been a month and glad that I did! :D  
> With all the Yutae feels from this month, of course, I need to update this one. :)

Yuta and Taeyong were awkwardly walking together. It's Yuta's fault for stumbling on the rock that he didn't see and Taeyong awkwardly catching him by his waist. Yuta blushed so hard after feeling his touch but shrugged it off as he stands up, fixed his clothes and cleared his throat. Taeyong just smiled and continued walking on their way home.

"So.. why are you here in Korea, anyway?" Taeyong broke the silence that made Yuta looked up to meet his eyes. He couldn't help but to stare a little and answer his question with a butterfly on his stomach. "My family transferred from Osaka to here in Seoul due to business. We're already in our 2nd year here in Seoul but I just started to go to school after learning the Korean language."

"Well, two years isn't enough to be fluent in Korean. You're pretty good." Taeyong praised making Yuta go all red again. He tried to hide his blush and it didn't go unnoticed by Taeyong. "What I'm saying is true. You look like a Korean." He added, teasing Yuta with all his might.

"Well, I do love Seoul a lot. During those two years, I spend my free days in touring Seoul. I went to Namsan, Gangnam, Bukchon Hanok, Myeongdon and many more places." Yuta boasts making Taeyong gasps in response.

"Even I, a Seoul kid, haven't been in Namsan or in Bukchon Hanok. You're incredible." Taeyong exclaimed.

"My sister knew a lot about Seoul. I just tag along with her."

"You have a sister?" Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. "I actually have two. A noona and a dongsaeng."

"So, you're a middle child?" Yuta smiled as an answer. Taeyong took note on the new information that he learned from him.

"Well, I also have a sister but she's married now and has a daughter." Taeyong shared and this got Yuta's interests. "My niece is three years old. She's pretty cute." Taeyong added, remembering his baby Miyeon, asking him to ride on his back. He didn't got enough time to visit them due to his busy school schedules.

Time flies so fast that they had reached Yuta's apartment. Taeyong insisted to walk him inside the apartment but Yuta is too shy, told Taeyong that he should head home now since it's too late. The two bid each other good bye with Yuta squealing behind the elevator door.

 

"Hyung, is it okay for you to help me with this?" Doyoung take a look at the picture that Jaehyun is showing him and was surprised to see Jaehyun wearing a tux, looking so handsome. "What's with that?"

"I had this tux when Taeyong hyung's sister got married. Since this tux is too old, I think I need to re-fit it." Doyoung's teeth gritted when he heard the forbidden boy's name again from his crush's mouth. He covered his annoyed expression with a smile and took his phone again and sent a copy on his own phone. 

"I'll try my best to see a good tailor near my place. I can accompany you there. Is that okay?" Jaehyun couldn't help but to smile widely and cutely dance a little. Doyoung swore he wanted to pinch his crush's chubby cheeks... if it wasn't because of his cowardness.

The two went silent and focused theirselves in watching last year's pageant for Jaehyun's reference. It was Doyoung who took this video before and he was so glad that he still have the copy for Jaehyun to watch.

"You think that I need to do that also?" Jaehyun asked the bunny looking man beside him. Doyoung smiled at the thought of Jaehyun, half naked, flexing his muscles in front of the audience. _That would be so hot._ Doyoung thought and smiled wider again. Jaehyun, on the other hand, caught the older in day dreaming that he snapped his fingers to wake him up.

"Hyung? Are you with me?" Doyoung's face heat up from embarassment and shook his head to hide it. "We-uhm... Well, you can have your own pose if you want to. You don't need to imitate them." He said, his face is still red from embarassment.

"Can you help me with that? I want to know if my poses are bad or good." Doyoung couldn't say no to this.  


When they're done watching, Jaehyun shifted his eyes to watch Doyoung fixing his camera. He poked the bunny looking man's cheek and grinned cutely. Doyoung blushed at his actions so he turned his head away to make it less obvious.   


"Hyung.. Do you even have interests in pageants?" Jaehyun asked out of the blue. Doyoung glanced at him and then back at the camera, scared that Jaehyun might see his red face again. 

"I do." Doyoung answered. "My brother is actually a pageant winner. He's a model now and kinda popular.' 

"Woah. You have a celebrity brother!?" Jaehyun's eyes widen. Doyoung nods a little in response. 

"He's also an actor who goes by the name Gong Myung." 

"No way!? Gong Myung is your brother?" Doyoung gasped dramatically, teasing Jaehyun. "Don't I look like him?"   


"No offense hyung.. He really is a god for me."   


"You idolize my brother?"  


"Is that weird?"  


"No? I also idolize my brother. Nothing's wrong with that." Both Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed. "Well, I kinda envy you. You have a brother and I don't have any. Even a sister." Jaehyun said.  


"So..you're an only child?" Doyoung asked, reaching for his bag to put his now cleaned camera inside. Jaehyun took it for him instead and answered as he answered his question. "Yeah, I am."  


"That explain why you're kinda bratty!" Doyoung joked and Jaehyun pretends that he was offended. Their day ended up with more stories to share about Doyoung's brother, Jaehyun's temporary transfer to America and how does it feels like going to such country. Jaehyun walked Doyoung home and the latter couldn't help but to blush everytime Jaehyun is being a gentleman to him. When they reached his house gate, Doyoung awkwardly bid goodbye to him with a wave.  


"See you around hyung!"  


"Of course! Be safe on your way home, okay?"  


 

 

Yuta woke up with a good feeling. Who wouldn't? He spent his entire day with his crush yesterday. He sat up on his bed, memories of Taeyong still playing in his mind. He hummed a happy song and got up to get ready for school.  


Without losing his smile, he brushed his teeth in the cleanest possible way after taking a nice warm bath. He rinsed his mouth and looked at the mirror just to praise on how beautiful he is right now. He fixed his hair with his comb and sprayed perfume on his body. He really need to impress Taeyong after all.  


 

Doyoung promised Jaehyun that he'll help him for the pageant. He waited at the basketball court only to get disappointed when he can't spot Jaehyun there. One of his teammates told him that Jaehyun went to the clinic with unknown reason. Worry covered Doyoung's heart that he quickly went there to check if Jaehyun is okay. What he didn't expect is that Yuta also standing there outside the door.  


"Something happened?" Doyoung asked his Japanese friend.  


"My dance teammates told me that Taeyong sprained his ankle." And with that statement, Doyoung knew what Jaehyun is doing inside the clinic. Of course, his worry vanished after knowing the reason but he can't help but to feel jealous when he thought of Jaehyun taking care of his sprained boyfriend more. He sat on the empty bench beside the clinic door, motioning Yuta to take a sit too.  


"Jaehyun is inside." Doyoung said. Yuta looked down on his feet and sat beside the bunny looking man. "I know. He's the one who rushed Taeyong here." Yuta said in disappointment. "If only I was a bit faster, I could've sent him there or maybe prevent him for having a sprained ankle. The pageant is getting near. He would be so frustrated if he didn't dance."  


But before Doyoung could speak, the door clicked open revealing the nurse who tended Taeyong. She walked out the clinic and left the two inside the room. Both Doyoung and Yuta looked at each other then at the door but they didn't dare to enter the room. They wanted to see what is going to happen when a loud moan startled them both.  


"Holy shit.." Doyoung started. They heard another grunt from Taeyong and this time, it became louder.  


".. Are they having sex?" Yuta asked. Another moan left out from his crush and this time, he heard him moan the other's name. All Yuta and Doyoung wanted to do is to bang that door open and stop the two for having sexual activities inside the school.  


"With that moan? I'm sure they are." Doyoung said and ducked his head with disappointment. He thought everything will go well now between them but things slowly overturned when the two decided to devirginize each other inside the fucking clinic!  


"Fuck this shit!" Yuta said as he stood up, clicked the door open with Doyoung, trying to stop him. When he entered the room slowly but quietly, they can't see anyone doing _it_ except for Taeyong sitting down on the bed while Jaehyun is under him.  


"Shit.." Doyoung muttered under his breath. "Is he blowing him?"  


"Shut it, Dons." Yuta whispered angrily and they saw Taeyong's body arch and moaned again. Yuta's jealousy couldn't stand it as he walked closer to see Jaehyun sitting on the chair, hands on Taeyong's foot with Taeyong moaning due to pain. Both Doyoung and Yuta felt so dumb when they thought the two were doing it here.  


When the two noticed their presence, Taeyong greeted them with a huge smile.  


"Oh... Yuta.. Doyoung? What are you doing here?"  


Yuta looked back at his friend and elbowed him to speak. Doyoung swore he wanted to bury this Japanese friend of his.  


"We just came here to pay you a visit?" What a lame excuse. "We heard from the team that you got sprained ankle." Yuta continued, Doyoung silently thanking him for coming up with a great excuse. Taeyong laughed bitterly and looked at his foot which is still under Jaehyun's hold. "Yeah.. silly me for practicing too hard. I think I can't dance until the pageant night."  


"Yeah, your foot is terrible. You need to rest it for the whole week." Jaehyun added as he slowly place down the other's leg on the bed.  


"That's why I'm assigning you, Yuta to lead the team while I can't dance. I'll be there at the practice room to check you all out." Taeyong said as he shifted his position to lie down. Yuta's eyes widen after what he heard from the dance leader and looked at Doyoung who's still watching Jaehyun taking care of Taeyong.  


They bid the two good bye and left the room without saying another word to each other on how stupid they can be sometimes.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for what you had read. I'm kinda embarassed. *hides from all of you*


	5. Mission 5: Be There When He Needs You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D

 

"You what!?" Ten almost spits his drink that he's sipping on Doyoung's face. He knew that his friends were both idiots but he couldn't believe that their idiocy is too much up to the extent that it's so embarassing. Ten laughed so loud with a snort while both Doyoung and Yuta wants to bury their own bodies from shame. 

"You freaking thought that the two were having sex inside the clinic? Hahaha... And you both found out that Jaehyun is just giving Taeyong a massage because of his ankle injury? Oh dear god... That's funny." Seems like Ten is going to pass out from all the laughing. 

"Yeah yeah.. just shut it Chittaphon." Doyoung flicked the Thai's forehead that earn a loud groan from him. Yuta buried his face on his arms and whined like a baby who wants another lollipop. "I'm so stupid!" 

"Yes you are. Glad that you realized it now." Ten said and pats Yuta's back. "But look on the bright side! Taeyong assigned you as the dance team's temporary leader. Don't you like it?" Yuta peeked an eye to the Thai and shook his head. "I can't even lead the team."

"You're the soccer team captain back when you're in Japan. What are you talking about?" Doyoung commented as he took Ten's chips from the Thai's hands. Ten slapped Doyoung's hands but the latter is too strong to grab it and make Ten slightly fall from his seat. Doyoung won the _tag of chips_ game and intentionally coughed inside the wrapper so that Ten couldn't get it from him due to his _virus_. Ten rolled his eyes and stole a piece of chip without Doyoung knowing anyways. Yuta let out another whine again. "This time it's different. I'm going to lead his team while he's watching us on the corner."

"Aww, Yuta is feeling shy. That's new." That sentence earned a slap of text book on the Thai's arm by the Japanese. "Ouch."

"Just shut up, Chittaphon. You're not helping at all." Doyoung exclaimed, getting frustrated on how he will face Jaehyun later without getting embarassed. He's too ashamed of himself when he went to the clinic and thought that they're having sex enough. His dirty mind is making him crazier.

"Well, that's true. I can't help you both with your stupidity but let me remind you, the mission is still on going. If you two wanted to take their virginity, better act fast enough. That clinic thing can happen anytime soon." They looked at their Thai friend and sighed. 

"I'll meet Jaehyun." Doyoung suddenly stood up from his seat. "I'll see you guys later." Both Ten and Yuta looked at him confused but the noise coming from the basketball court made them smirk. "Wow, he really took my advice so well. What are you waiting for, Nakamoto? GO GET YOUR MAN!" And Yuta slapped the Thai's arm again with his text book but he followed him anyways.

 

 

 

The walk to the basketball court is longer than he thought. He stopped when he saw the dance team leader on the other side of the bench with a bandage on his foot. His blood boiled again and he sat on the opposite side, facing him. _That clinic thing can happen anytime soon._ Ten's voice ringing inside his head makes him even more mad. He took his DSLR camera and fixed the lenses to get ready. The team is not yet at the court but he can't unsee Jaehyun stretching on the side. 

He almost drop his camera when someone pushed him from behind. When he looked up, he almost curse when he saw the Japanese guy friend of his grinning at him. "You left Chittaphon alone?"

"He deserves to be alone." Yuta sat beside him and watched his muse on the other side.

"Taeyong looks so cute even if he has a bandage." Yuta absentmindedly blurted out that made Doyoung show a disgusted face. "Uhm..no?"

"Shut up. He's cute."

"Go to that side then! Do your fucking mission and stop disturbing me! I'm going to focus on Jaehyun here." Yuta rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Doyoung's advice and went to the other side of the court where Taeyong is sitting. _So whipped_.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, hi Yuta!" Taeyong waved cutely and motioned him to sit beside him. "What are doing here alone?" Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at him with a smiling face. He seems to be in a good mood today.

"Cheering up for Jaehyun. He needs it badly." This made Yuta frown. _Badly? Why? Is he less motivated these days?_

"Badly?"

"Yeah. Jaehyun is really nervous these days due to his upcoming pageant and game for NCT. He got a lot of pressure from his parents too." Taeyong explained and Yuta took note on everything just to help Doyoung with his mission. _He better thank me for this._

"That's too much."

"Yeah, very much. I'm so worried about him." Now this is the time where Yuta is starting to get jealous again. He gave him a forced smile while his fists were clutching tightly. _That clinic thing can happen anytime soon._ Yuta thought about Ten's words and he took a deep breath, tried so hard to forget everything the Thai said. He glanced back at Taeyong and he thought that this is the right time to do his mission well.

"Uhm.. Taeyong?" Yuta called and the latter looked at him with a hum in response. "Do you have anything to do after this? I mean, I need to ask you about something... about our schedules for the practice, The pageant night is comi-"

"I don't have one. Don't worry, I'll help you with that." Taeyong cuts him off and reached out for his hand to hold. Yuta felt a bit relax and nervous at the same time cause LEE TAEYONG IS FUCKING HOLDING HIS HAND CAN SOMEBODY HELP HIM? Then he looked at Doyoung who's watching them both with a wide eyes and smirk forming in his face.

 

 

Doyoung took another shot on his camera when Jaehyun scored triple points on the court. He can hear Taeyong ~~and Yuta~~ cheering for him on the other side of the bench. _That bitch is really something._ Doyoung thought when he saw how sarcastic Yuta's cheer can be.

He laughed when he saw how jealous Yuta is when Jaehyun waved at Taeyong's side. Now he knew what he always felt whenever Jaehyun is flirting with Taeyong. _At least, I'm kinda used to it now._

 

 

The game ended with Jaehyun's team declared as the winner. He walked towards Taeyong and Yuta's side, giving them both a hi-five. Since Yuta is there with Taeyong, he's thankful enough that they didn't hug this time. Usually when they're both alone, Taeyong is going to hug the other and will disappear once the team had enough greetings from the audience. It was rare that Taeyong didn't go with Jaehyun since Yuta forcely took Taeyong out of the court. _I'll thank him later for this._

Doyoung took the right opportunity to drew closer to the basketball player. Jaehyun smiled widely when he saw the bunny looking hyung coming on his way. "Why are you alone? Where's Taeyong?" Doyoung asked.

"Oh, he's been taken away by Yuta hyung. They said that they need to practice for the pageant night." He really want to thank Yuta for this. It's really a good idea to bring him here and steal Taeyong away from Jaehyun.

"So you're alone now? Where are you going to after this?"

"Seems like you have a plan?" Jaehyun teased and Doyoung couldn't help but to blush. "What do you think?"

"Well, you can help me with my posing and stuff about the pageant. Or maybe with question and answer." Jaehyun proposed which Doyoung didn't hesitate to take. He's so desperate enough to have his full attention so an afternoon and evening with him isn't that bad.

"Alright."

"I need to take a shower first. You can wait inside. Do you want to?" Jaehyun offered and of course, Doyoung is Doyoung and he never say no (except for Ten or even with Yuta).

"Sure."

 

 

 

"Wow. This place is huge. Why are we here anyways and not in our practice room?" Yuta's wide eyes were busy observing the big room with a huge mirror in front of him which he thought it never exists inside the campus. "How come it's the first time I've seen this place?"

"Well, first of all, our practice room is occupied by the pageant contestants. Second, this place is secluded. This is the old practice room of the campus before they made the current one. They plan to make this a chem lab since it's nearer from the science department." Taeyong slowly and limping walked to the speakers and connects his phone to it. Yuta watched the dance team leader struggle on his phone while he took out his outfit from his bag.

"Uhm.. where's the dressing room?"

"This room doesn't have one." This made Yuta's eyes wide again. How can he change his outfit? He can't use what he's wearing now cause it's too uncomfortable to wear it while practicing. "Then where should I change clothes?"

"You can change it here." Yuta looked at him in disbelief. _Change here? Right in front of him? Hell.... no._

Taeyong noticed the sudden change of atmosphere that he turned his back around. "You can change now." He said and Yuta's face heats up. He took off his shirt and pants and changed it into his training clothes. He heared Taeyong snickered that Yuta looked at him in horror when he realized that the mirror isn't giving him the privacy that he wanted. 

"What the fuck!?"

"Hey! I didn't see anything!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I promise! I...I..." Taeyong couldn't continue when Yuta placed his hands on his hips, glaring at him. Taeyong let out an innocent smile.

"I just saw your abs... that's all." That all takes Yuta to turn his face red.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, you ready?" The freshly showered Jaehyun asked while wiping his hair with his damp towel. Doyoung couldn't take his eyes away from Jaehyun's built and it's making him drool (Which of course, he wiped off immediately).

"Y-yeah.." 

"Lets go then." He threw the towel at the basket near the door and led Doyoung out of the locker room. The chief editor's heart starts to raise again when Jaehyun clutches his hand on his wrist. Doyoung swore that if Jaehyun didn't stop, he might lose control and pin the younger on the wall and kiss him passionately.

"Where are we going?" Doyoung asked, his eyes are still looking at the hand on his wrist. 

"I want to skip the pageant meeting and practice my question and answer with you. Since you're the chief editor of campus article, you're great at asking questions."

"I'm great at intriguing and interrogating questions not pageant questions." Doyoung deadpanned, making Jaehyun laugh. Even his laugh is heavenly.

"I'm serious here." Jaehyun puts his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I just want some escape from all the stress that I'm having right now."

Doyoung raised a brow, finally getting intrigue with what Jaehyun said. "Is there something wrong?"

"The pageant night, the NCT league and my parents' expectations... everything is too much." Doyoung felt soft afterwards. It's his turn to grab the other's wrist and pulled him out of the school gate.

"Then... lets go out and have some fun."

 

 

 

 

 

"..three two one.." Taeyong lose count when Yuta almost trips on his own feet. It's kinda embarassing for Yuta but the other told him that it's okay and that he got much worse than that and pointed at his own foot.

"I hope you  can join us."

'I hope so too but you know I can't. The pain is still there." Yuta felt guilty that he asked Taeyong to practice with him and even dragged him here without considering his condition. He kneeled in front of the dance team leader that Taeyong tried to stop him.

"What are you doing, Yuta? You need to practice first."

"Yeah.. I can do that.. but for now, I want to help you." He said and took the leader's pained foot on his lap. He took off the slippers and slides his fingertips on the other's ankle. Taeyong can feel the pain but Yuta's hands are giving some magic that can make all the pain disappear, 

"Wow.. you're good at this." Taeyong praised. Yuta pressed a bit harder that made Taeyong moaned. Yuta loves to hear that sound that he pressed it so many times just to hear it from his lips.

"You're so good...God.. press harder!" So Yuta did. 

"You need to rest after this. Okay?" Taeyong nods, feeling contented. He pulled Yuta up from his knees and make him sit beside him. 

"Can you stay a little bit longer?" Taeyong asked which Yuta couldn't refuse. It's Taeyong so... of course.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ten here. :D


	6. Mission 6: Have Fun With Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the middle of Yutae writing spree. Have fun with the updates! <3

Yuta's been staring at the gorgeous man in front of him. Although he's wearing that bandage, he still managed to look so sexy and hot at the same time. He's even more convinced when Taeyong looks so serious whenever he's concentrating into something. He tried to peek at the drawing that the dance leader is making but Taeyong quickly hides it from Yuta's sight.  


"Oh come on! I wanna see!" Yuta whined like a child and Taeyong couldn't help but to chuckle at his cuteness. "Just a few seconds more. I need to give my masterpiece a final touch!" He cutely said while angling his sketchpad to the right. Yuta watched Taeyong tilt his head with a pout that he really wanted to kiss right now.  


"Doyoung hyung.." Jaehyun called the older when they reached their destination. "We're here."

Doyoung eyed the surroundings. It isn't that the place is secluded but he's sure enough that this is very far for people who intend to visit. They were surrounded by trees and rocks, almost looks like a forest if the small hut isn't here to destroy his imaginations. It certainly made Doyoung's jaw dropped. The place is indeed breathtaking. The smell of trees and flowers all over the place is relaxing.

"This place.. is so beautiful. How did you know this?" Doyoung went closer to the log and sat on it. He watched the colorful butterfly lands on a flower and fly away again to the other. "Dad bought this place for my Mom. A gift for her during her birthday."  


"That was so sweet." Jaehyun watched the older get mesmerized at the surroundings while he grabbed two cups to make them hot chocolates. "Your Mom is the luckiest."

"Oh sure she is. Dad gave everything to her." He gave the other cup to Doyoung and gestured him to take a sit next to him.

"So... why are we here?" Doyoung took a sip on the cup and placed it on the vacant table. Jaehyun did the same too and faced Doyoung, who's curious enough for his motive.

"The pageant night is tomorrow. I need some time to relax. Also, you told me that you'll help me in the question and answer portion so... I brought you here to think of some exciting questions." Jaehyun grinned innocently. If Doyoung isn't that whipped, he might slap this man in front of him for using him. Well, this is an advantage to do his mission perfectly..so it's all good.

"You really took that seriously."

"I do. So... Can you help me?" Jaehyun's eyes were shining. How can he refuse it?

"Of course." Jaehyun showed his proud dimples to him.

"TADA!" Taeyong flipped the sketchbook and showed it to Yuta. The latter was so surprised to see how good Taeyong is when it comes to drawing. This crush of his has so many talents and it's making him fall in love with him more. "You're so good at this! How in the world!?"

"I love to draw." Taeyong said simply. "Ever since I was young, I love to draw anime and some other stuff. I..I just don't show it to other people." Taeyong confessed, making Yuta feel so special. Well, maybe Jaehyun knew this secret of his but he doesn't care. At least Taeyong trusted him this much.

"You're really good Taeyong. This really looks like me. I'm so surprised." Yuta praised making Taeyong feel so proud of himself. "Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course, I'll keep it. Heck! I'll put it in a frame!"  


"That's too much!" Taeyong humbled.

"No... it's really worth a frame!" Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed as Yuta encouraged Taeyong more to draw.

"So..uhm... For you, Who is your biggest role model?" Doyoung did what he promised and he asked the first question to Jaehyun. The latter is very thankful enough for this kind of preparation and help that his older friend is giving.

"My biggest role model for me are my parents. Without them, I wouldn't be the Jung Jaehyun who's standing in this pageant tonight." Jaehyun answered confidently and it makes Doyoung wowed. "It seems like you're really prepared." He joked making Jaehyun laugh and asked for more questions.

"Do you think that women can be great leaders too?" Doyoung asked another one. Jaehyun blinked at the sudden question and smiled as he answered it straight from his mind and heart. "Of course. Gender doesn't do anything to know if someone is great or not. As long as she can lead and many people follows her, then she can be a great leader."  


"What accomplishment are you most proud of and why?" Doyoung asked another one and Jaehyun didn't think that long to answer. He showed his smile again, confidently answered it to the bunny looking hyung of his. "My greatest accomplishment that I'm most of is when I became the school's basketball captain. It took me so many years of practice and patience just to reach this goal of mine."  


Doyoung hesitates to ask the next question. He looked at the other and Jaehyun was expecting for more. Doyoung internally cursed himself as to why he picked this question but it's still one of the most popular in pageants to Jaehyun needs to practice this one. "F-for you.. What is.. What is..love?"  


Jaehyun was taken a back with the sudden question. He looked at Doyoung in the eyes and he immediately thought of the answer. "Love... love is a fleeting emotion of care, affection and like. A willingness to prioritize another person's well being or happiness above your own."

Doyoung broke the contact and awkwardly cleared his throat. Jaehyun did the same too, getting the neglected cup of hot chocolate and took a sip from it.  


"It's getting late." Jaehyun said as he looked at his wrist watch. "We couldn't go out of here at this hour. The road is very dark and it's dangerous to drive." Jaehyun added making Doyoung feels so scared (But at the same time happy because he got a chance to be with Jaehyun the whole night). "I guess we'll sleep here inside the hut."  


"Is it okay to sleep here? I mean, it's not that spacious." Doyoung asked, eyeing the small floor of the hut.   


"My parents sleep here always. I guess we can also sleep here together too." Jaehyun said, making Doyoung blush.  


"We're not your parents." Doyoung deadpanned but Jaehyun laughed at him.   


"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Trust me." Jaehyun said making Doyoung blush again. Jaehyun prepared the blankets and two pillows that was kept inside the hut. "It has only one blanket. We can share."   


"O-okay.." Doyoung gulped. He's either feeling happy and scared at the same time. Happy that he's sleeping beside with Jaehyun, sharing the same blanket with him and scared that Jaehyun might hear his heart beat and mumble his name while he's sleeping.   


"Good night Doyoung hyung." Jaehyun said as he laid down beside him. Doyoung gulped again, keeping his eyes closed while he can hear his heart beats so loud and fast again. _Damn you heart, can't you keep it down?_  


"G-good night.. Jaehyun."   


Taeyong and Yuta spend their entire time at the abandoned practice room. They talked a lot, played songs that they both liked and danced to it while sitting since Taeyong can't move that properly. It was such a happy moment that Yuta treasured the most. It's really fun to be with him and it's making him more eager to get him for his own.  


Yuta asked Taeyong to go out with him since it's already dark outside and the school might close anytime soon. Taeyong didn't hesitate and waited for Yuta to change his clothes again.  


"Where do you want to go?" Yuta asked as he picked up his backpack and helped Taeyong from walking. "There's a place nearby that we can stay. Do you know my house?"  


"You're inviting me to your house?" Yuta's eyes sparkled and it makes the dance team leader smile.

"You don't want to?" He teased.

"Of course, I want to! Lets go?" Taeyong laughed at the other's excitement.

"So... this is your house.." Yuta asked as his eyes roamed around the space. It isn't that big or small. It certainly fits for small families.Yuta looked at the family picture hanging on the wall and he smiled when he saw how pretty his sister is same goes to his parents. Taeyong does looks like his Dad. Both are so handsome and very eye catcher.   


"My parents aren't here. They visited my sister who lives in Gangnam." Taeyong said as he offered a can of soda and a bag of chips to Yuta. "We can play games here if you want."  


"Your sister is living in Gangnam? Your sister must be so rich." Yuta commented and thank the other for the soda. Yuta sat beside him awkwardly that Taeyong didn't fail to notice.  


"Hey! Suit yourself. You don't need to be shy!" Taeyong pulled Yuta closer to him and gave him the game controller. Yuta's heart starts beating fast again, wishing that this will happen again soon.  


After so many rounds of games with Taeyong winning a lot (Yuta sucks at games like this). Yuta announced his defeat. Taeyong laughed so loud but instead of getting embarassed, Yuta loved it even more. It's already 11 in the evening when they decided to stop but since it's already too late, Taeyong offered his bed for a sleepover. Of course, Yuta refused at first (Just to show him that he's not that eager) but he agreed anyway (That was his real plan).   


Taeyong offered his bed while he chose to sleep on the floor. He gave Yuta his spare clothes which all fits to the Japanese. Yuta was very much pleased to see himself wearing his crush's clothes and smell him for the whole night. What more exciting is that he's going to sleep on his bed with his crush nearby him.   


"Thank you for letting me stay here." Yuta said while he covered himself with Taeyong's blanket.   


"No problem, Yuta. You're always welcome to sleepover again here anytime." Taeyong responded, making Yuta internally squeal.  


"Good night, Taeyong."  


"Good night, Yuta. Sweet Dreams." _My dreams are always sweet but this time, it's even more sweeter._  


The night ended up for both Doyoung and Yuta getting missed calls and unread messages from Ten, asking where they were sleeping.   



	7. Mission 7: Eat Breakfast With Him

Waking up on Taeyong's bed is something that Yuta imagined for so long. But waking up on Taeyong's bed with your dry saliva marking his pillow isn't what he wanted to end up with. "It's so embarassing!" Yuta groaned to himself after finding out that Taeyong is on the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "Why did I drool? God! This is so embarassing!"  


"Yuta?" Taeyong called from the kitchen when he heard a voice coming from his room. "Breakfast is almost ready. Come and join me here!"

Yuta closed his eyes and thought of some ways to remove the dry stain of saliva from the pillow. He quickly went to the other's bathroom, grabbed a tissue and wet it with water. He ran back to his bed, wiped the saliva off from the pillow and sighed in relief that it was finally removed.

"Yuta? Are you okay?" Taeyong couldn't help but to open the door to check his guest out. Yuta nodded his head and fixed the bed (he tried his best) to show some etiquette. "It's okay. I'll be the one who'll fix that later. Lets eat!" But Yuta insisted to at least fold the blanket.

 

Doyoung felt something heavy from his back and waist as he opened his eyes. He looked at the surroundings and realized that he's still at Jaehyun's Mom's hide out with... Jaehyun. Wait.. _Shit._ Doyoung closed his eyes again when he realized that the reason why he felt something heavy is that Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Doyoung's waist. Jaehyun is snuggling him like a pillow and he might go to hell if he lied that he doesn't like a bit from it.

Doyoung's breath hitched, his heart starts racing fast again when he can feel the younger's breath on his neck. He forced himself not to smile but he failed instantly. He dreamed about this for so long, fantasized about this for so many times. He couldn't believe that everything will happen today.

"Eat more. The practice will start at 10. The pageant night will start at 5 and we'll perform at 6." Taeyong said as he placed a sunny side up egg on Yuta's plate. He also poured hot chocolate for his guest. Yuta thanked the other and slowly ~~shyly~~ digged his food with etiquette of course. As much as possible, he needs to show off to Taeyong.

"Too bad that you can't still join us... Oh.. this is so delicious!" Yuta exclaimed, delighted on how good his crush's cooking can be. He really hit the jackpot on crushing this man. He's so perfect indeed!

"Oh, thank you! And yeah.. but I'll cheer you up backstage. Don't worry." Taeyong took a sip from his cup.

"Hmm... Good morning hyung.." Jaehyun greeted as he opened his eyes and removed his arms from his waist. "Uhm... Sorry." Jaehyun said and shyly scratched the back of his head. Doyoung didn't fail to see his face getting red after realizing what he did. He smiled and returned the greetings politely and sat up. "Good morning too, Jaehyun. What time is it now?" Jaehyun ruffled his hair when he glanced at his wrist watch and saw the time.

"Eight fifteen. We still have time. Do you want to have some breakfast before going back to your apartment?" Jaehyun offered and fixed his clothes. "Uh.. Sure." Doyoung answered. Jaehyun extended his hand for Doyoung to reach and help him get up. Of course, the bunny hyung didn't hesitate and grabbed the other's hand. Doyoung followed the other on their way out and rode his car while he take a final look at the view.

Taeyong and Yuta were walking to the school side by side. Yuta couldn't help but to feel very happy whenever Taeyong glance at him. It was like he's lovestruck. There's no stopping him now. But it will be so much better if he completely did the mission successfully.

"Yuta?" The said name looked at the owner of the voice and grinned. Taeyong stopped walking and faced Yuta who's face is all red.

"Why are you quiet? Did you not enjoy last night? Did you have some trouble sleeping?" Taeyong asked in panic and Yuta shook his head to stop him from thinking negatively. "I had fun last night! Don't you see? I'm all smiling!" Yuta showed his pearly white teeth which Taeyong sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you."

"You were never a disappointment, Taeyong." Taeyong smiled at the sentence and urged Yuta to walk with him fast (He tried to, while limping) since they're going to have another practice to start before the actual performance.

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun were eating in a restaurant when he saw two familiar guys looking at him. Jaehyun noticed Doyoung's change of actions and also looked at the two guys sitting in front of them.

"Do you know them?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung nods his head.

"They're... uh..." Before Doyoung could finish his sentence, the two guys walked in front of them and greet the bunny looking hyung.

"Hey there, Dongyoung.." The Chinese man said and smiled. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

Before Doyoung could speak, Jaehyun intercepts. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kun, Dongyoung's ex boyfriend. This is Hansol... Yuta's ex." _Shit._ Doyoung thought to himself.

"How about you?" Hansol asked, eyeing the boy in front of him from head to toe.

"I'm Jung Jaehyun."

"Oh.. you're the one who represents the Arts Department? Well, I'm the one who represents the Science department." Says Kun who's all excited to brag. Doyoung rolled his eyes and took a sip on his coffee.

"Well.. See you later on the pageant, okay?" Kun said and Jaehyun gave him a dimpled smile.

"Sure. See you."

"May the best man win!" Doyoung gulped and picked up his phone to warn Yuta.


	8. Mission 8: Make Him Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God.. don't you all know that this story is about to end? Last two chapters left. :D  
> Advance happy birthday Daddy Taeyongie! <3

 

**B!tche$ Group Chat**   


**Dons** : Yuta... Kun is also a contestant... Hansol is also here.

**Yuyu:** Bitch wut?

**TNT:** HOHOHO now iz the tym bitchez

**Yuyu:** What time?

**TNT:** To make dem jealous you dumb fucker!

**Dons:** What are you planning?

**TNT:** Use ur exes and make dem jealous

**Yuyu:** How can we make dem jealous if we dont know if they like us or not  


**Dons:** ^

**TNT:** Nothings gonna lose if u try... at least u both flirted with ur exes and hurt dem back as revenge

**Yuyu:** Great idea

**Dons:** fine ^

**TNT:** by the way wer did u 2 slept last nyt?

**Yuyu:** gotta go  


**Dons:** Me too bye  


**TNT:** u owe me explanation bitchez  


 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung sighed as he locked his phone and placed it down beside his plate. Jaehyun watched him getting all frustrated that he couldn't resist anymore but to ask. "Is everything okay?"  


"Oh.. I'm fine. I'm just.."  


"Is it about... Kun?" Doyoung looked up to meet his eyes and he can see something from it. He cannot specify what it is but he's sure that Jaehyun is quite interested to know more about his past. "Quite.. But not really. We're okay. We ended well.. I mean, we had a closure." He explained as Jaehyun nodded his head. They continued to eat silently with Jaehyun carefully not bringing up the topic again. Doyoung sensed that Ten is quite right about it.  


 

"Shit." Yuta cursed and this didn't go unnoticed by the dance team leader. Taeyong went to his side and looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Yuta?" He asked, offering the Japanese a bottle of water just in case.  


"I... I'm okay. Thank you." Yuta took the bottle and drank a few. He locked and threw his phone on the couch. Taeyong watched the phone getting all thrown out and he decided to ask once more. "Are you really okay, Yuta? You seems so frustrated."  


"I..I'm okay.. I'm just... a friend came to watch me..and I'm a bit nervous." Yuta tried to follow Ten's advice and with the look at Taeyong's eyes, he seems interested to know who is this friend that he's talking about. Looks like Ten is right about this one. "Friend?"  


"Yeah... an old friend who came all the way from Busan." Yuta answered, getting amused at Taeyong's response.  


"Wow... you must be very special to him.." Taeyong replied weakly and this made Yuta smirk.  


"Maybe.. I am."  


 

Five minutes left and the pageant is about to start. Doyoung entered the backstage and saw Jaehyun who's wearing his costume and a sash. Doyoung waved at his long time crush and Jaehyun waved back, accompanied with a smile. "You're here."  


"Of course I'll be here. I promised you while we're in the restaurant that I'll support you backstage, right?"  


"Right." Jaehyun smiled and Doyoung swore his heart raced fast again.  


But all of his smile dropped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw his ex-boyfriend, Kun, wearing his costume and is all handsome. "Nice to see you here."  


"Nice to see you too here." Kun smiled at the other's remark. "Good luck." Doyoung didn't forget to wink and Kun couldn't stop smiling. Jaehyun watches the two and pulled Doyoung away from Kun.   


"What was that?" Jaehyun asked and Doyoung played innocent. "I was trying to be friendly with my ex. That's all." Doyoung said and showed his gummy smile.   


"Friendly? Well, that's definitely flirting." Jaehyun raised his brow and Doyoung was all satisfied with the other's reaction. "Well.. maybe." Doyoung shrugged and Jaehyun looked at him in disbelief.   


"Jaehyun, you're next." The coordinator called and Jaehyun looked back to Doyoung.   


"I need to go." Jaehyun said and Doyoung pats his back.   


"You can do it, Jaehyun. Break a leg!"   


"Well, I want to break someone's leg instead." That didn't get unheard by Doyoung. He looked at Jaehyun again and he can see that he's glaring at his ex boyfriend. _Wow. Ten is genius._ He thought and watches Jaehyun walked out to the stage and posed naturally. Doyoung is definitely in love.   


"So... later?" Kun approaches Doyoung and the latter gave him the most disgusted look ever.   


"Shut up." He kicked Kun's leg lightly (since he don't want to cause trouble and Kun is upnext) and rolled his eyes. Kun looked at him in disbelief.   


Yuta is playing with the hem of his shirt while he's watching the other members dress up. He looks at Taeyong, who's all busy assisting the younger members when a knock from the door was heard. Taeyong opened the door, revealing the person that he didn't (actually he expected) at all.   


"Is Yuta here?" The tall frog eyed man asked and Taeyong nodded his head. He stepped back to let the other enter the room and went straight to the Japanese. Taeyong watches the scene silently.   


"Hi Yu!" Hansol greeted with his best smile.   


"What are you doing here, Sol?" Hansol's smile got wider. "I see.. you still call me Sol. Well, I'm here to visit you." Yuta faked smiled and let Hansol sit next to him. They had a little chitchat while Yuta took some glances on Taeyong to see his reactions. Yuta felt so glad that Ten's advice is working as the dance leader's face is stoic and stern and never failed to keep glancing on him and Hansol.   


A few minutes had passed and Taeyong went in front of them. Yuta looked up to see Taeyong who's all cold. "We need to go out."   


"Okay." Yuta answered and looked at Hansol. "We need to go."  


"I'll wait for you after you dance." Yuta stood up and Taeyong looked back at Hansol with glare that Yuta didn't fail to notice. _This is so good._

 

 

As the group went to the stage, Taeyong couldn't stop watching Hansol who's all cheering up for Yuta. He looked back at the stage and looked at Yuta who's all smiling at the compliments. Taeyong couldn't take it anymore and he goes down from the backstage to the audience area. Yuta saw him and smiled even wider. 

"NAKAMOTO YUTA!" Taeyong yelled making Hansol looked at him in surprise. "YOU ARE THE BEST!" Taeyong added and smirked. 

 


	9. Mission 9: Confess To Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter. I'm going to miss this fic. 
> 
> Btw. I'm squealing here while writing this fic. Tell me later if it's only me or not cause if it's only me then I need to check my mental state right now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Jaehyun was standing and posing on the stage, his bright smile illuminating the audience and judges. It's question and answer time and he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming question that the judges will pick for him. For all he needs to do is that he should win and let that Kun know that he's better than him. He glanced at his side and saw his bunny looking hyung and smiled even more brighter.  


"Next up is Candidate number 2, Mr. Jung Jaehyun." The emcee called out and Jaehyun walked in the front. He flashed again his brightest smile and wowed the audience with his dimples. "Jaehyun-ssi, here's your question. Why do you deserve to win this pageant?" Jaehyun almost frown at the question and he almost say what's really inside his head _"I want to beat that Kun"_ but when he looked up at Doyoung, he woke his senses up.  


"I deserve to win this pageant cause winning isn't everything. It is the only thing! I deserve to win because I was born to win, but to become the winner I need to plan to win, prepare to win and expect to win. Winning isn't always about coming first; it's about you performing better than your ownself every next time. I deserve to win because I am the one who puts in the efforts to change my fate towards winning. Everyone deserves a chance to win, but making the most out of that chance to win is what you have always done." Jaehyun's answer ended up at the time the bell had rang. The audience clapped so hard at his answer and he even got standing ovation. _This is a sure win._ He thought and goes back to his place.  


After a few minutes, the emcees are up to announce the winners. Everyone were screaming their bets. Jaehyun looked back again at his bunny looking hyung and he can feel his palm sweating. He looked down to see the audience, watching their every moves as the emcee announced the third runner up. He sighed in relief as his names wasn't called yet. He glanced on his side and saw Kun almost glaring at him.   


"For the second runner up, it's candidate number...... 7!" Jaehyun sighed in relief again and the tension is getting stronger. Now, not only his palms are sweating but also his armpits and head. He tried his best to pose better and keep his smile even though he's already tired of it.  


"For the first runner up, congratulations to candidate number.... 3!" Jaehyun's eyes widen when Kun's number was called. He smiled widely when the latter looked at him in disbelief.   


"And for the winner of Mister NCT University is.... candidate... number... 2! Jung Jaehyun from Arts Department, congratulations!" He threw his fist up in joy and walked to the center to receive the sash and the trophy. He waved at the audience and gave them a flying kiss before he turned to Kun to give him a smirk. But he never ever forget to look at Doyoung and mouthed "Thank you" with a flying kiss to him. Doyoung felt like he's on cloud nine again as his crush just literally did _that_. He can't wait for Jaehyun to go out of the stage and congratulate him with a hug.   


When Jaehyun had enough exposure, he went back to the stage and meet his bunny looking hyung. Doyoung was about to hug him when Jaehyun beats him and hugged him first. "Thank you hyung! Thank you so much!" Jaehyun exclaimed and hugged him tighter. Doyoung wanted to cry on how happy he was until he did and Jaehyun felt those tears from his shoulder. "Hyung, why are you crying?"  


"I'm just so happy for you. I really do! I just... can't stop thinking that I'm part of your success and I'm falling so deeply to you and... shit." He covered his mouth. He wanted to curse himself for being so talkative whenever he feels like this. "What did you say?" Jaehyun pretended that he didn't hear it.  


"Nothing."  


"You... are falling so deeply to me?" Doyoung shook his head aggressively and denied it with all his might.   


 

 

"Don't lie, bunny. In fact.. I'm falling so deeply to you too..."  


 

 

Yuta is in the current situation where he knows, he fucked up. Looking at both Hansol and Taeyong glaring at each other is such an interesting thing to watch. He loves watching Taeyong like this, all red and mad (which is SO HOT) but at the same time, he couldn't let himself be scared of the other's gazes for his ex.   


"So..." Yuta tried to break the ice but the two's eyes won't leave each other. "Does anyone loves coffee?" 

"Well, Yu... Do you want to? We can go out after this pageant." Hansol broke his deadly stare and looked sweetly to Yuta with a smirk. "And talk about... us."   


"Us?" Yuta raised his brow and glanced at Taeyong to see his reaction. Even though he expected it, he couldn't stop squealing inside his head when Taeyong's all getting red again. "Why are we talking about us?"   


"I want to start again.. with you, of course." Hansol was all cocky and confident that Taeyong wanted to growl out to release his anger. He looked at Yuta, his fist are starting to harden and smiled at him sweetly like Hansol did. "We're going to have a group dinner tonight. The kids want their second leader with them." He said and Yuta looked back at him. He knew he will choose the latter but he wanted to tease the other so he held Hansol's hand. Taeyong watched Yuta intertwining his hand with his ex and he definitely lose against him. "I'm sorry, Taeyong. I wanted to talk with him for now. Tell the kids that I'm sorry."  


Taeyong nodded his head and sighed in defeat. "Alright. Enjoy your date." He said and walked away from the two.  


"So... where are we heading to?" Hansol asked and earned a glare and a smack from Yuta. "Hey! What was that for?"  


Yuta gave him a kick on his shin. "First, this is for cheating on me."  


Yuta gave him a punch on his stomach. "Second, this is for embarassing me in front of the juniors while breaking up on me."  


Yuta gave him a smack on his arm. "Third, this is for glaring at my future boyfriend."  


Yuta gave him a slap on his cheek. "Fourth, this is for showing up and thinking that we should start all over again. Seriously, how immature you are? But thank you anyways... my mission is successfully done! Now, stay away from me and from Taeyong, you understand?" Yuta all grinned to him and skipped out from the wincing Hansol. He just can't believe that Yuta did that.  


 

Yuta cursed when he couldn't dial Taeyong's number. He really fucked up but he's ready to ask for his forgiveness. He walked towards the bridge and stopped when he saw the familiar figure watching the view of the lake. He immediately went to him and the other was startled to see him on his side.  


"I thought you're with him now?" Taeyong asked with a hint of joy from his voice but he still keeps his stern face. "Nah, I kicked him on his shin. Do you think I'll ever go back to him? Nope. I won't... Now that I have you here and-" Yuta stopped when he realized what he had said. Did he just indirectly told Taeyong that he likes him? Yes, he did.  


"Now that you have me.. what?" Taeyong repeated as he leaned forward to the other boy. Yuta stepped back but the other is trying to get close to him even though he's limping. "I... uh...Tae-"  


 

 

"Yuta... I actually like you.."  


 

 

"WHAT!?"  


"WHAT!?"  


 

Both Yuta and Doyoung's mouth dropped but were sealed closed by their crushes' lips.

 

 


	10. Mission 10: Mission Abort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the story and it's making me very emotional. This is my most favorite fic anyways.. I hope that I'll make justice for this.

 

The kiss wasn't that long that Yuta had the time to blink his eyes in confusion and dumbly tilt his head that made Taeyong chuckled for his cuteness. "What was that for? Did you just said that.. that... you like me?" 

Taeyong nodded his head and drew closer to him. He cupped his cheeks and placed another peck on his lips. Yuta's eyes were still open because he couldn't comprehend what is happening. Is his mission a complete success? Did he just broke Taeyong and Jaehyun apart? Maybe he did. He can't wait to tell Doyoung and Ten about this. But in some ways, Yuta have something in his heart that is making him feel guilty. He looked back at Taeyong and he can see him all smiling at him. His heart ached at that smile, feeling a bit dizzy from suddenly thinking about _aborting the mission_ that they did.

"Taeyong.. wait.." Taeyong stepped back, giving Yuta some space.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?"

Yuta closed his eyes in guilt and opened it only to get mesmerized again by Taeyong's stare. "All of these things happening right now is so.. wrong."

"Yuta?"

"You should go back to Jaehyun.."

"What?"

 

 

 

 

As they pulled away to grasp for air, Doyoung looked at him dumbly. "Why did you kissed me?" He asked the now Mr. NCT University who's still holding his waist tightly. "Why? Don't you like it? I told you already, I'm falling in love with you, Doyoung hyung."

Doyoung just blushed so hard and tried his best to hide his face from the younger. Jaehyun chuckled at his hyung's reaction and reached out for his chin to look at him in his eyes. "Don't be like that hyung. I want to see your face."

"This is so embarassing." Doyoung confessed but he's still confused on what the other meant by falling in love with him. Did he just broke up with Taeyong? That makes sense cause Taeyong didn't even watched the whole pageant and was busy cheering for Yuta. But Doyoung still feels so guilty on what he did and that's what he's thinking of right now: _abort that mission._

"Why?" Jaehyun asked him back and Doyoung wants to get buried alive. "I don't know. I felt like.. really shameful of what I did." Doyoung suddenly felt down and the atmosphere at backstage didn't help at all. "I... Jaehyun.. you should go back to Taeyong."

"What?"

 

 

 

 

"Tennie.. baby.." Johnny called his sweet boyfriend who's all busy watching a drama on his phone. "Wait a second..I'm just trying to finish this." He hushed his boyfriend up and concentrates on the scene where the boy lead's mother hits the girl lead's face. "Oh shit." He covered his mouth in shock and empathize on the girl lead. "That shit hurts."

"Have you seen Taeyong? I tried to call Jaehyun but he's still on that contest." Johnny pulled Ten's earphones from his ears that made him snap. "Don't ask me! Maybe they're with their new boyfriends right now." He angrily puts his earphones back but Johnny pulled it out again.

"Yah! Seo Youngho!"

"Taeyong is still injured. I can't let him go out like this at night."  Johnny said and Ten finally let go of his phone to face his boyfriend. "Darling, you care too much for your _**cousins**_. They're old enough to handle it on their own. Don't worry about them too much, okay?"

"I don't worry about them that much! Heck, I didn't even watched Jaehyun's contest!" Ten stands up to take a sit on his giant boyfriend's lap. "Well, he's your least favorite cousin who annoys you like hell. I understand but you still prayed for his win, Darling."

"Alright. Lets just watch that drama together! You're ditching our date with that phone." Ten gave the other earbud on his boyfriend and while they're both lying down on Johnny's bed.

 

 

 

 

 

"What?" It's Taeyong's turn to be confused. Yuta took a deep breath again before answering the other's question. "I said.. why don't you go back to Jaehyun instead? I... we..Doyoung and I... made a mission to..break you two.. apart." He confessed and bowed his head down in embarassment. He lifted his head up when he heard the other laughing out loud.

"Taeyong?"

"You.. both... hahahaha.. thought that.. me and Jaehyun... are.. hahaha.. this is so funny!" Yuta frowned and almost walk away from heart break when Taeyong pulled him back. "Hey.. I'm sorry.. I just can't..imagine... Jaehyun and I.." Yuta's face were red like a tomato and he just wanted to be buried alive again. "Taeyong.."

"We're not together, Yuta." Taeyong finally cleared up and this made Yuta's face lit up. "Heck, I can't imagine us being together!"

"What do you mean?"

"We're cousins, Yuta.. Jaehyun and Johnny are my cousins from our mothers side and we're pretty close to each other like brothers." Yuta's eyes widen in realization. _Chittaphon, I'm gonna kill you!_

 

 

 

 

Doyoung's face went blank after knowing that Jaehyun and Taeyon were only cousins. Revenge against Chittaphon is all he ever think about tonight. He texted Ten's number and sent him the most important message of the night.

**Dons: Ur gonna die, Chittaphon.**

He placed his phone back on his pocket and watched Jaehyun change his outfit to normal ones. He still looks so damn beautiful and attractive even with his normal clothes. _Who wouldn't fall for him?_ Doyoung sure is lucky. He then blushed when he remembered Jaehyun's confession a few minutes ago. He just couldn't believe that his crush reciprocates the same feelings to him. But things are still complicated. Are they together now? He still doesn't know cause he just stopped Jaehyun after his confession because of guilt.

"Bunny.. are you okay? Lets go! We're going somewhere to celebrate." Jaehyun pulled his hand and intertwined it with his. Doyoung looked at their hands and blushed again. _I guess, it's really happening._

 

 

 

 

The night at Han River is chilly and a bit crowded. Both Yuta and Taeyong were walking side by side, holding each other's hands. Taeyong then drew closer to the Japanese and even though he's trying to catch the other's pace with his limping foot, he still leads the way to the place where he promised the other to go. Yuta never felt so good like this and it's really like a dream. He glanced at Taeyong and he saw how the other was so happy too with him. Yes, it's really a dream come true, indeed.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" Taeyong asked when he saw Yuta struggling with the cold temperature. Yuta shyly nods his head and Taeyong pulled his arms closer so that he can encircle his arms on Yuta's waist. Yuta blushed at the bold actions but leaned on the warmth that Taeyong is giving him.

"You know, I dreamed about this before. Having you in my arms, leaning on my shoulder and giving you kisses on your head." Taeyong said and glanced at Yuta who's all red. "Well, you haven't done the last thing."

"You want me to?" Yuta nodded slightly and Taeyong kissed his head. The latter smiled at the fruity scent of his shampoo and he really smells so great like what he had imagined. He's really in love, what to do?

"Yuta.."

"Hmm?"

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Yuta looked up to meet Taeyong's eyes. Yuta didn't answer but looking at his _knowing look_ , Taeyong smiled widely and ran and jumped in front of him like a child. Yuta, feeling a bit concerned on his _boyfriend's_ foot, tried his best to stop him. "YAH! LEE TAEYONG! YOUR FOOT!"

"Don't worry, it's a bit okay now. BUT I'M SO HAPPY! YUTA IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW! YUTA IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW!" Yuta just laughed along at his silly boyfriend. Taeyong then stopped jumping when he felt a sting from his ankle. He winced in pain that Yuta ran to him in panic. "Are you okay?"

"I love you." Taeyong answered and Yuta gave him a slap on his arm. "I love you too."

 

 

 

 

Doyoung got startled when Jaehyun suddenly back hugged him. He leaned on the other's touch while they're both sitting on the grass with Jaehyun's used clothes as the mat. "You know bunny.. I'm so happy today."

"Cause you won that pageant?"

"Not only that..I won against Kun and I got you as my trophy." Doyoung tried his best to stop himself from squealing. How can this person be so sweet and cheesy and corny at the same time? "And now you're here with me, lying on my chest and shoulders.. I couldn't get happier."

"Jaehyun... I felt the same way too.."

"I'm glad.. cause after this minute, I want you to know that I'm your boyfriend now." Doyoung pulled away from the other and faced him. Jaehyun's face is glowing and who the hell will say no to this offer? Being his boyfriend is his dream anyways.

This time, it's Doyoung who made the first move. He cupped the other's cheeks and slowly leaned for a sweet kiss. Both tongues were dancing in sync, tasting each other and feeling the warmth of their affections. "I'm always willing to be your boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung said as they pulled back.

"I'm glad that I love you so much."

"I love you too... so much."

 

 

 

 

 

It was sunny Friday morning when Taeyong appeared in front of Yuta's apartment. He couldn't help but to feel so excited whenever he meets Yuta looking so gorgeous whenever he push his hair back and puts his glasses on. The latter felt the same way too but he just tried his best to keep his image cool since he doesn't want to embarass himself in front of Taeyong. Not that they're just started dating.

"Lets go?" Yuta clings his arm on his boyfriend after he locked the door. Taeyong looks so good today (he's always like that.. Yuta is just whipped) and he can't stop looking at him. "What?"

"You're too handsome. I can't stop looking." Yuta bluntly said and Taeyong stopped walking to sulk. Yuta sighed again. He's so used of this kind of Taeyong but he loves to watch it anyways. "You're beautiful. You're always beautiful. Don't say that in front of me again cause you're more beautiful than me and I love you you know that! I love you.. I freaking love you so--"

"Okay.. okay.. I get it! Come on now, we will be late for class." Yuta pulled his boyfriend's arms and clinged to him again. Taeyong stopped his childish acts and wrapped his arm on his boyfriend's thin waist. "Ms. Kim likes you anyways."

"And she hates you so much."

"Hey! I'm trying my best to study hard on her class even though she's boring." Yuta pinched his boyfriend's arm. "What was that for?"

"You didn't study for the exam, aren't you?" Taeyong clutched his hands on his chest dramatically after Yuta accused him on not studying. "How could you accuse me like that!? You're the one who called me at 1 am to talk about dogs!"

"Okay.. my fault. Now lets go. You can copy my answers anyways."

"This is why I love you so much!"

 

 

 

 

Doyoung was writing another article again when Jaehyun covered his eyes and messed up typing. "Jung Jaehyun, I'm working on something." He said as he removed his boyfriend's hands from his eyes.

"An article about my win?" Jaehyun sat beside him and pushed the pink milk that he bought from the cafeteria. Being aware of what that pink milk might do to his now fixed laptop, he pushed the pink milk away that made Jaehyun pout. "I thought you like pink milk?"

"I love to drink it but I hate it when it poured my poor laptop and destroy it like what that Chittaphon did." Jaehyun chuckled at the reason and pushed the pink milk stubbornly that made Doyoung groan in annoyance. "You can use my laptop again, anyways." He winked at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

 

 

 

"Ew. Not on my sight, please?" They heard Ten's disgusted voice behind him and Doyoung rolled his eyes. Jaehyun high fived him while Doyoung ignored the complete idiot. "What!? You're still mad at me!?"

"You made that fucking mission to embarass us, don't you?" Doyoung's eyes were still on his laptop. "No.. okay, maybe yes? But look on the bright side! You two have boyfriends now!"

"You can just introduce us in a better way, Chittaphon." Another voice added from behind and they both looked at the Japanese with his boyfriend back hugging him like a koala. ".. and you can still have beautiful face again."

"Are you still not done on hating me? You two already beat me up. Isn't that enough?" Ten touched his bruise. Doyoung's nails are shaper than he thought.

"You deserve that." Doyoung said and closed his laptop to face his boyfriend who's busy massaging his arm.

"My Ten baby just did what he needs to do. The four of you were so annoying in destroying our date. At least now, we can have triple date instead and mind our own boyfriends." Johnny interrupts. "These two were so lame at getting the guys that we planned to trick you four in making that mission." He pointed at his cousins and the two of them glared at him.

With that, Johnny also earns a lot of bruises not only from Doyoung and Yuta but also from his own dear cousins.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this shitty fic of mine. This is finally the end and I hope to meet you again on my other fics. This isn't goodbye and I hope that you still keeps on supporting me with this. Please leave some comments and kudos for motivations. Thank you again!


End file.
